


A Perfect Love

by erpprincess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erpprincess/pseuds/erpprincess
Summary: During V's After Ending, MC finds herself struggling to adjust.





	A Perfect Love

  
It had been eight months since the disaster at Magenta.

For the first few months, I was careful not to disrupt Jihyun's home any more than necessary. It was his home, not mine, and even though he told me to treat it as my own, I quickly determined that was impossible. Still, I needed a place to live, and it wasn't good to leave a house unoccupied indefinitely.

It was unfamiliar, yes, but that wasn't it. My room at Magenta was unfamiliar, but it had been prepared for me specifically. This place... this belonged to someone else.

Rika was everywhere.

Her clothes still hung in the closet. Her hairbrush and makeup were still in the bathroom cabinet. Her photos were in every room.

How could he expect me to be at home here? Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of the love he had for Rika - the love that tore his soul apart.

After a few months, I started gathering everything in the house that I knew was hers. Then, the things that could have been hers. Then, anything that even remotely reminded me of her.

There wasn't a lot left.

Jumin visited often. I'm sure Jihyun had asked him to look after me. Or maybe, Jumin simply believed he should as his friend. It didn't matter. I needed someone to talk to, and he was always objective and logical.

The doorbell rang, and I set my work aside. I needed something to occupy my time and relieve some of the guilt for the rent and utility bills I'm sure Jihyun was paying for me automatically. I had been an editor prior to my sudden trip, so I picked up some freelance jobs I could do remotely.

I should have expected him, but finding Jumin at the door at this hour was a surprise. He had a bag of groceries in one hand and a few bottles of wine tucked under his arm.

"Oh, Jumin! Let me help you with those," I said, carefully taking the wine from him. He set the food on the counter and removed his jacket, tossing it over the back of one of the dining chairs. I pulled some wine glasses out of the cabinet and set them on the counter. "I'm always happy to see you, but what brings you here at this hour?"

"You haven't been in the messenger for a few days. You also tend to skip your meals when you're distracted. It's important to maintain a proper diet even if you're busy, so I took the night off and decided to cook for you." Jumin had visited, sure. He often brought a bottle of wine to share as we talked about our days, about Jihyun, and about the RFA; but never had he offered to cook for me.

"Is this a special occasion? I would have put on some real clothes, had I known." I hadn't made any plans today, so I was still in my lounge pants and a t-shirt. At least I had brushed my hair.

"Does it need to be?" He rolled up his shirt sleeves and began preparing ingredients as I poured the wine.

"I suppose not. How is work?"

"The same. A bit hectic since Jaehee is on holiday, but I'm managing. How is yours?"

"I received a new manuscript a couple of days ago. Honestly, it's kind of a mess, but it has potential."

"What is it about?"

"It's a Sci-Fi thriller. A lost civilization from the outer rims of space is preparing for revenge... or something. It's still a bit scattered. Once I identify the important pieces and get them in the right order, the details will follow and alleviate some of the confusion. At least, I hope so."

"Well, this will take about thirty minutes. I'll call you when it's ready."

I returned to the sofa and the manuscript, but my focus was shot. I had plenty of time before my deadline, so I wasn't worried. I took my wine glass to the porch. It was a beautiful, clear night.

We made small talk as we ate. The dish was simple, but delicious. Jumin may not cook often, but the man can follow a recipe. I was starving.

After dinner, we sat on the porch and continued our wine and conversation. He spoke of his disappointments regarding his father's newest girlfriend, his plans for a new cat related project once Jaehee returned, and about his last visit to the Han's winery.

"But enough about me," he concludes, refilling our glasses. "How are you doing? Zen especially is worried about you, but so far I've convinced him not to break your door down."

"I appreciate that. I... I don't know."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes! Yes, what I need and more. You and Jihyun have both been more than kind to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

"It's the least I can do for you after you risked your life to save my friend. I like to think the last few months have allowed us to become closer, as well. As your friend, I would gladly give you anything you need."

"Jumin..." He was right, of course. I'd become close with all the members of the RFA, but Jumin especially had taken the time to support me as I got settled. At first, I felt guilty about it, but soon realized that I was helping him as much as he was helping me. He kept a calm face in public, but he lost his two closest friends all over again.

At least one was coming back this time. Hopefully.

"It's just..." I couldn't deny it anymore. Keeping up my brave face was exhausting, and I had to open the gates. "I'm lonely, Jumin. I'm living in a house surrounded by him, among memories that aren't mine, with no idea when he'll be back. We only had days together - difficult, dangerous days - but days I wouldn't trade for the world. And then he... he just left. I pieced his heart back together, but what about mine?" I couldn't help the tears. "I wanted him to think about himself more, but he's so..."

"Selfish." He downed the rest of his wine and looked at me. "It's a strange thing for me to say about V, but it's the truth. I knew he would need time to come to terms with everything that happened, but leaving us all - leaving you alone - for eight months? It's selfish and irresponsible."

"I love him, Jumin, I do. I think that's why it hurts so much. I barely had gotten to know him, and now everything I know about his life is second hand, though possessions he left behind. There was so much here that was... hers." I shivered. It had to be close to midnight. The moon was high and the air calm and chilly.

"Let's go in," he said, rising. He picked up our glasses and held the door for me. Once inside, he put the glasses in the kitchen, but made no motion to leave. Rather, he took a seat on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry for keeping you so late. You must have work to do, and I..."

"Nonsense. You once said in the messenger that I would drop everything if V needed me. The same now goes for you. I... don't think I could have gotten through all this without your support. And, if I can be a bit selfish as well..."

"Of course, Jumin." I could tell he had passed his normal wine tolerance. He was getting a bit sentimental.

"I really missed having someone that I could relax around. Someone who doesn't judge me, and who isn't looking for a story or scandal. You help me clear my mind. Just the sound of your voice is soothing after hours of phone calls and meetings at the office."

I had to smile. I loved listening to his voice, too, regardless of what it was he spoke about.

"Then, should I read some of this manuscript for you?" I tapped the stack of bound pages with a laughing grin on my face.

"Yes, I believe you should." He loosened his tie and angled himself towards me as I sat in the middle, cross legged in my pajamas, reading aloud the weirdest space drama I'd ever read to the drunken heir of Korea's largest corporation.

This was my life now; and I knew, as I listened to Jumin's soft laughter at the craziness of the story, that I wouldn't trade this life for anything.


End file.
